Tribal wars
by WhirlOfDestruction
Summary: I was gutted to find that Tribal wars was not an available option for this site. So I had to make do with misc. games. Here is a one-shot of my experience ish of the game.


Greetings, Tribal wars fans! This is my first (If rather large) one-shot on this site. I don't really plan to make this into a story, as this was basically an abandoned file I found in the labrynth known as 'My documents'. I used to play TW, not so much now, with the username 'Mrs pilky'. This is also dedicated to Blorni, Sajad96, SirhCM42 and Vladenli, who appear in the story in some way. Enjoy the story!

News

The drapes on the wall fluttered feebly in the cold breeze. The throne I was sitting on felt barren and isolated, and certainly far from comforting. The rune patterns carved on the back of it felt like knives stabbing into my back, reminding me what was going to happen next. We hadn't been told yet, but somehow we still knew. The feeling of it felt like an empty pit inside me, opening up wider and wider with every second and every breath. To the left of me, on a smaller and less grander throne, sat a small girl with silky black hair. She was still, very still, and the only signs of life from her were the pale tears running down her cheeks from her giant orb eyes. She was my half-sister Lilly, and she was one of the people that mattered most to me in the whole world and beyond. As dainty as a porcelain doll, As perfect and innocent as one to, yet strangely powerful in her own way. As soon as people met her, joined the tribe, they knew who she was. They knew she was important, magical even. Except now she was in grief, mourning, and I knew that as soon as the news became public, she would become even worse. It was horrible watching someone I loved being like that. It would get worse before it got better.

On my right, stood a golden throne. It glittered, and was covered in silk and satin, far richer than any of ours, we were only the barons, the heirs if anything happened to our leader. Somehow, inside me I knew I would inherit the leadership from my father soon, to soon to think about it comfortably. It felt like betrayal to do what we were going to. We had no choice, and I felt disgusted at myself. Totally sickened. I felt exactly the same as my half-brother, Drusus ,the second-most important to me and the one next to the leader's throne. Drusus' face was not perfect, his mouth was cruel and his eyes were beady and jagged, as if he was always taunting. You wouldn't think that he and Lilly were siblings, The only thing they did that was similar was bicker and fight between themselves. That was one of the reasons Drusus was only second-best to me, and that was due to the fact he was incredibly annoying but at the same time very intelligent. Lilly could get quite angry but she wouldn't dream of hurting me. Right now, a thin smile played about Drusus' lips. Trust him to hide emotion. Even at a time like this. I realised I was too disgusted at myself to care.

We were the only three in the room. The great hall expanded out, a vast elegant room of black, with a red carpet that held wisps of white. The hall at the moment was filled with misery and pain. Doubt and fear. Hurt and sorrow, even before the news because official. Suddenly, the great doors swung open, and there stood a messenger, clad in red and white, bearing the crest of our tribe, more commonly known as the apocalypse brotherhood. We were strong, yes, but in this world there is always someone more vicious and powerful than you. We had run into a tribe known as the NY, but nobody knew what it stood for. At the time, we didn't know if it was a threat or not. They had certainly shown us that, first attacking Lilly's village, than mine, and soon after everyone in the tribe had been assaulted by their troops. Their leader, a barbaric brat called Tenuki, had attacked first at Lilly and was steadily picking out weak villages near him. He made sure you saw him coming, with blazing lit torches and mountains of soldiers, but he didn't give you a fair chance. He only mentally tortured people this way when they were very close to him, far to close so that, once he sent his troops to you, there was no way you could prepare in time. The last thing your soldiers saw was the blazing torches. The endless fire. Nothing else.

When the messenger opened the door, the light from the corridors flared briefly, then died as the door slammed shut. Drusus winced slightly, his weak smile disappearing softly away. This was it. Time for the news to become official. _Bring it on _I thought slowly in my head. _It can't hurt you, you have the tribe now, it's what you wanted. _The voice rasped. A smaller, but truer voice answered back _Not this way .You wanted him to give you the crown willingly, to say that you are the rightful leader, not wrench the crown off his head as if death and leadership are playthings. _I jerked up at this thought, wondering if it was...truly me that thought it. It pained me. The messenger was still striding forward, wearing a grave face and slightly shocked eyes. He held a small scroll, Upon which the dreaded words were written. Being a messenger, he already knew what the scroll said, and he knew as well as I did that it could destroy the tribe if said the wrong way to the wrong people. This wasn't an ordinary messenger though, this was Vladenli, a trusted member of the time for years, but not very clever, which was part of the reason why he wasn't a baron or duke. I inclined over to look at Lilly. She was still as motionless as ever, Her eyes fixed on Vladenli slowly approaching us. Drusus coughed lightly, a hoarse _ahem _as if he was wanting attention. I knew as well as the rest of us he wasn't wanting attention, he was wanting the news. Vladenli bowed down low, fumbling about clumsily with the scroll's strap. "Get on with it." Snapped Lilly, gently rising to her feet as if she was made of glass. "Err...sorry your majesty...ma'am..." "That's _baron _if you please, Vlad." She answered harshly. "and nothing more." It became a vicious whisper, almost threatening to him. Lilly slid back into her seat. at that moment Lilly reminded me of a vicious snake spitting poison. Vladenli loosened the strap on the scroll, and, taking a well-rehearsed _heh HEM , _he began reciting the message.

_To my precious children, Lilly, Drusus and Blorni, I know that when Vladenli brings this to you, I will be gone forever. Vladenli is a trusted member of the tribe and I would want it no other way. As you might have guessed, Tenuki and his ghastly...I say it now, assistant Templar has attacked and broken me beyond repair, and there is nothing anyone on this earth could do about it. I beg you, as a father, do not blame yourselves. It isn't your fault. No child, teenager or even adult should have to go what you have to go through now. The leadership of the tribe falls to you Blorni, as the oldest and...less annoying, child of mine .Look after your sister, I don't trust her to stay stable when this note is read out. Drusus, be careful, life isn't all about laughs and pranks. There are serious things too, you know. Sadly ,you all found out the wrong way. And Lilly, my beautiful Lilly, Don't lose yourself. Just because I am gone does not mean that your chance of having a happy life will go with me .In fact, all of you should remember that. There is really nothing more to say. Goodbye. Your loving father, Stephen (deceased)_

After Vladenli had read the scroll, he rolled it up and slipped it in his pocket. There was silence in the hall all of a sudden, like we had all become mutes. Then, shaking slightly, Lilly raised herself off her seat. Me, Drusus and Vlad stared at her, waiting for what she was going to say. "I..." she began, then suddenly stopped. She tried again. "I..." "Don't know what to say?" murmured Drusus from his seat.

Lilly shot him a look like a sharp sword. The eerie silence fell upon us again. This time more tension was involved. I buried my face in my hands. "You never say things at the right time do you Dru?" I snapped at him, stepping away from my throne. It wasn't mine anymore anyway. My eyes swept over to look at Lilly's, which were practically translucent by now from the tears. Dru started looking from Lilly to me, me to Lilly, back and forth for what seemed like an age."Hey, hey, easy Lil, I was only making a joke." Dru explained quietly. Lilly kept her fiery eyes on Dru. Vlad cowered in a nearby corner. "You just don't...understand..." sniffed Lilly. Unable to take anymore, she ran off, screaming and crying as she went. The doors opened rapidly as she came up to them, and shut even quicker with a loud BANG!

I stared at Dru neutrally. If I hadn't been so angry at myself, I would have kicked him where it hurts. "You're not funny you know." I said simply. Dru folded his arms, malice carved all over him. "Just trying to lighten the mood." Dru oozed the words out like slime from a tunnel. I grunted. "Well, just look at Lilly then. Did he look happy? NO, SHE DIDN'T!" I yelled at him, knocking over my old throne. I'm not usually a violent person, and Dru isn't usually spiteful either, but there are times that brings out the worst in people. I remember, Before Lilly or Dru were born, My father remarried after my mother died, to a seductive woman called Endora. I hated the fact that he was celebrating something after such a tragic event. The only person I spoke to that entire week was Vlad, since he didn't like the new wife either. I didn't speak to my father and certainly not my new mother, But she took off just after Lilly was born. In fact, from what I heard from eavesdropping on my father when I was 10, She joined the NY and made it all the way up to Baron, just like us. Another thing I heard was that she seduced the leader and now Lilly and Dru have a half-brother. But Dru said, and I quote, in his own words: "If he shows his arse round here someone will kick it to oblivion." Which Lilly and me had thoroughly agreed with.

I stared completely into space then, until I realised I was crying. Not proper crying, but manly crying where your eyes are sore but there aren't any tears coming out of them. I slowly turned my back on Vlad and Dru, and, trying desperately to keep my dignity, Strode meekly out of the room. I walked like this until I Came to Lilly's room. Dominating the space was a king-sized bed, carpeted in beautiful duvets and blankets. There was a tapestry of the crest of our tribe on the wall, but apart from that the only thing that was there was a small desk in the corner. It was there that Lily drooped her head, the wood stained with tears around her. I entered cautiously. "Are you ok?" I asked, staying by the door in case she snapped. "What do you think." She replied painfully. It wasn't a question, it was an answer. I was surprised at how much it hurt me inside. I found myself going over to her, elapsing her in a hug. She hugged back.

"Lilly, this wound won't heal easily." I eased out the words carefully. "I know." She answered, hugging me tighter, staring at me with her lucent eyes. I knew that this wound would never completely heal in all of us. Ever.


End file.
